


Imitation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Bottom Hank, Established Relationship, Hank's Big Ego, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Interchangeable Genitalia, M/M, Oh My God, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Switching, Teasing, Top Connor, Top Hank, What Was I Thinking?, conhank, hank's big dick, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor is a fan of Hank's huge dick, and never hesitates to let him know it.So much so, in fact, that Connor orders a replacement part for himself modeled on Hank, so he can fuck Hank with a perfect, fully functional replica of his own cock.





	Imitation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb thing I wrote because I needed to sit and laugh at my own terrible jokes for three hours straight. It's been a rough week, forgive me.

"Hank…" Connor moaned, riding Hank's cock slowly to draw out the sensation of being fucked. He loved the way Hank's huge shaft slid in and out of him, stretching him as Hank lay back with a smug smile and a glimmer of satisfaction in his sky-blue eyes.

Lazy Sunday mornings in bed with Hank were the best, beating out the thrill of solving a case by at least thirty percent. They could take their time feeling each other out, exploring new avenues in their relationship. Six months after their first encounter and there was still so much about sex that Connor had yet to experience. A database full of positions and textbook knowledge hadn't prepared him for the reality of intimacy, and his initial calculation that Hank was likely mundane in his sexual tastes had proven to be incorrect.

"You love my dick, don't you, Connor?" Hank asked. Connor was well aware that he knew the answer to this question, but he enjoyed hearing Connor repeat it almost every time they fucked, and Connor was happy to indulge him.

"Yes, you're so big," Connor moaned, sliding down on Hank's thick shaft until it hit the wall at the end of his anal passage that protected his biocomponents from gigantic cocks and sticky, wet semen. Hitting that spot always set off capacity warnings, but that only excited Connor. He wasn't designed to take someone as big as Hank, and he had to stretch himself to the maximum to accommodate him. They didn't design CyberLife androids for men as gigantic as Hank because they stood outside the norm, the one percent of human males with dicks so large they usually found themselves with solid careers in porn. Hank was a hidden treasure, a man who had something to boast about but nobody to boast about it to—until Connor had come along.

Connor enjoyed bolstering Hank's ego—that fragile, broken thing that had taken so many hits over the years. Nothing seemed to bring a smile to his face quicker than Connor's legitimate enjoyment of his natural gift. Humans, Hank had explained, were often a little scared when they found out what he was packing. Connor had no qualms about it—he didn't feel pain, after all, and his back channel was designed to stretch, even if it barely managed to fit around Hank. The difficulties they'd had in the beginning had just seemed to excite Hank more, and they'd had a few encounters where Hank came too soon, halfway buried inside Connor, squeezed so tight he'd blown his load without even meaning to. They'd worked their way up, but Hank still seemed to get off on the fact he barely fit.

"Fuck, Connor, you're so tight." Hank groaned, a guttural grunt that made Connor's circuits light up with how unrestrained and sincere it was. Like all of Hank, beneath the gruff exterior. He didn't bullshit to please anyone, and that went for sex, too. Hank gripped Connor's hips with his huge hands, pulling him down faster and harder on his dick. Connor loved being fucked like this, lived for the times when Hank indulged his primal side and got just a little rough, pounding into Connor at a relentless pace.

"Haaaaank," Connor dragged out the sound of Hank's name, pumping his own dick in his fist furiously as Hank came inside him with a shout. Connor followed him over the edge, spilling his android semen onto Hank's hairy chest in globs. He didn't want it to end, but sadly, one of Hank's human limitations was the need for a refractory period, and he tended to complain when his dick got overstimulated. Connor climbed off, enjoying the sensation of Hank's dick sliding out of him with a rush of semen chasing it.

Hank gasped for breath and Connor curled up next to him, admiring Hank's cock as it softened and rested on his leg. Even soft, it was something to behold, flopping about when Hank did normal tasks in the nude. Connor liked it when Hank let it all hang out at home, whether that meant he sat on the couch watching TV in the nude or wore a pair of boxers or shorts that left very little to the imagination.

Connor looked down at his own softening dick. It wasn't bad, all things considered. CyberLife had gone with average as the standard, hoping to please most clients.

Connor didn't hate his body, but he was curious what it might feel like to have a dick like Hank's. How did Hank go about his daily business not thinking about it constantly? Did it brush up against his leg? Did he give himself a boner just thinking about how big he was? Connor had preconstructed the idea of what it might be like to be Hank a few times, but he still couldn't quite grasp it.

He'd saved an entire three-dimensional model of Hank's penis in the course of his normal data collection on his partner. It wouldn't be difficult to get a replacement part made for himself. How would Hank feel about being fucked by the perfect replica of his own dick? He'd be able to feel how huge it was, how it stretched his anal cavity and hit his prostate just right with every stroke.

"You're hard again?" Hank made a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff. "You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

Connor smiled, hiding his mirth in Hank's skin as he kissed a trail along his partner's soft stomach hair. They'd have to clean up, soon—Hank had to go to the station for a meeting with Fowler about the end of the six-month behavioral probationary period he'd been placed under for punching Perkins. Connor wouldn't be welcome at that meeting. He'd have to stay home, which would give him ample time to find a custom parts manufacturer online, read reviews, and upload the 3D model of Hank's dick for printing.

As Hank got out of bed and lumbered to the bathroom, Connor set out on his mission from the comfort of their bed, the sheets smelling like a mix of Hank's musky scent and vanilla scented android semen. He buried his face in the pillow to hide his yellow LED as it processed the data, hoping to keep his plan a secret from Hank until he could figure out how he was going to explain it.

***

The package arrived one week later in a plain cardboard box, via courier. Connor interfaced with the delivery android and accepted the transfer, smiling as he brought the box inside and closed the door. The timing couldn't have been better—Hank was still asleep and it was Saturday. He had one day to try out his new attachment and hope it worked.

Wasting no time, Connor locked himself inside the bathroom and unpacked the box. Even cast in white plastic, the resemblance to Hank's cock was uncanny. Connor lined it up with the three-dimensional map in his head and smiled.

He consulted his instruction manual file and followed the instructions for switching out his penis attachment for the new one. He packed the standard attachment back into the box, knowing that once they'd had their fun he'd be returning to using it, at least for everyday applications. Besides, Connor had calculated a twelve percent chance that Hank would be uncomfortable with his plan and he'd never get to use the attachment, and in that case he needed to be ready to switch back as soon as he could.

The attachment interfaced with his central core and Connor ran the diagnostics, going through its functions one by one. It really was quite a thing, though not exactly the same as Hank's. While he could definitely achieve and maintain an erection, the technology didn't yet exist to make his dick grow as it stiffened, and so it was the same length in its flaccid state as erect, like his standard fitting.

That just made it better, in Connor's mind, though he'd always been curious what it might feel like for his cock to swell and harden with a rush of blood to the organ instead of the existing length simply stiffening. At least it was something that happened spontaneously, the program running without any need for him to activate it. Hank had been surprised when he'd explained that, and it seemed to have relieved some of his fears about having sex with an android being some kind of clinical affair.

The doorknob rattled, and Connor was alarmed. In his excitement to give his new dick a test drive, he'd forgotten that Hank might rise to use the restroom, as he frequently did. He pulled his jeans up, and was alarmed to find the zipper wouldn't close due to the size of his new dick.

"Connor, what the fuck are you doin' in there? I gotta piss." Hank rattled the doorknob again, and Connor relented, unlocking the door. Hank barged in, rushing to the toilet and almost tripping over the box. He relieved himself and flushed the toilet before turning back to Connor, who was still trying to fasten his zipper with no success. He knew there was a ninety percent chance Hank would figure it out even if he did manage to cover himself, and relented, letting his new dick hang out.

"Hank, I can explain—" Connor said.

Hank just smiled, that toothy grin he managed when he was both curious and amused, usually at Connor. "So you got yourself a new dick?" Connor let Hank move his hands away from his crotch, revealing his cock in its flaccid state. "Okay, that's fuckin' weird."

"It's an exact replica of your penis," Connor explained, though he was well aware from the look on Hank's face that he'd figured it out for himself. "I was curious how it felt to have such a large organ. I also thought you might enjoy being penetrated by your own dick, since I find the experience to be highly pleasurable."

"That's… something," Hank said, nodding. "Not what I would have expected from you, but I should know by now you have a weird way of figurin' things out."

"They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Connor offered.

Hank laughed. "I guess you can look at it that way." He reached out and took Connor's new dick in his hand, watching it get hard as he gave it a few tentative strokes. There was an intense look in his eyes, and Connor knew Hank's ego was winning out over his initial misgivings. Connor gasped as Hank stroked him, loving how Hank's hand seemed to fit perfectly around his dick as if it had been made for him.

Well, he supposed that much was true.

"I'm not even sure I'm gonna be able to take somethin' that big," Hank muttered, actually blushing a little as he seemed to realize he was talking about himself. Connor reached out and touched Hank, his erection heavy and hard in his boxers. "Fuck, Connor, you are a trip. Every time I think this thing of ours might be approachin' normal, you go and do something like this." He grinned, pinning Connor against the wall before he could ask if Hank was comfortable with the concept. Hank forced his tongue into Connor's mouth before he could protest and he took that as assent, especially when Hank pulled down his boxers and ground his dick into Connor's exact replica of his own. Hank reached down to take them both in hand and Connor felt gratified as he was unable to fit his huge hand around both of them.

"You're gettin' off on this, huh, Connor?" Hank grinned and Connor smiled back, nodding. He finally understood the sense of pride Hank felt, and he was hard as a rock thinking about how this huge shaft was going to feel sliding into Hank's tight asshole. His standard dick had felt good enough, but this was going to be an experience to remember.

"Bedroom," Connor managed, his cock leaking from the friction of Hank rutting against him. Hank took his hand and led him into the bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp and pushing Connor to a sitting position on the edge of the bed before reaching for Connor's cock again. He seemed fascinated by it, and Connor let him explore, gratified when Hank dropped to his knees and angled Connor's cock towards his mouth. Connor moaned as Hank struggled with the sheer size of it, gagging slightly when he tried to take more than just the head. Connor couldn't help but watch, grateful for his perfect memory that would be able to replay this moment later. Connor tucked Hank's hair behind his ear to better see him suck, his mouth wrapped around Connor's length, his lips stretched to accommodate his girth.

Connor knew he was wearing a shit-eating grin and he didn't care. Even if they were unable to graduate to anal sex, this alone was worth the hefty purchase price of the custom component. Hank wrapped his hand around the length that wouldn't fit in his mouth, jerking Connor off as he sucked, and Connor felt himself getting close. How would it feel to hit the back of Hank's throat with his semen?

Perhaps knowing he'd taken on a little more than he could handle, Hank eased off his shaft, letting it slide from his mouth with a satisfying wet pop. Hank panted, his own neglected dick still stiff between his legs.

"I want that thing inside me," Hank confessed, climbing up onto the bed and reaching for the lube, which he pressed into Connor's hand. Connor planted kisses on Hank's body as he turned over to prop himself up on all fours, exposing his hole for easy access. Connor poured the lube into the cleft of Hank's ass, spreading his cheeks and gently fingering the slick fluid into his hole.

"I'm going to have to use four fingers," Connor teased. "Even then, I'm not sure it'll fit. It's so huge."

Hank chuckled and gasped at the same time, a sound Connor saved as one of his favorites the moment he heard it. He loved the fact that every boast he made was a compliment to the owner of the real big dick, one Hank Anderson, who was now taking two of his fingers in his ass and begging for a third. Connor obliged, feeling Hank's tight heat and wondering how it would feel to stretch that asshole wide with his new dick. With Hank's dick.

Connor graduated to four fingers, adding as much lubricant as he could and hoping he wouldn't hurt Hank. His sensors were primed and ready, scanning Hank for any sign that he was uncomfortable or in pain so he could stop long before Hank decided he couldn't endure it any more. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the man he loved.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Connor asked. "It's a lot. I understand if you're not ready for this right now."

"Just fuck me already, Connor. It was your idea to fuck me with my own dick, and damn if I'm not curious now. Just go slow, yeah?"

"Understood," Connor said. He drowned his cock in copious amounts of lube, spreading it across his shaft before pressing the head to Hank's tight hole. Hank gripped the bedsheets, the ring of muscle tensing and then relaxing to allow Connor's massive shaft to penetrate him. Connor eased in slowly, pausing and reaching around to grip Hank's cock, which he stroked to keep his partner excited while he tolerated the burn that came with stretching to accommodate something so big.

"Holy shit," Hank gasped. "I feel like you're splittin' me apart. No, don't stop. It's good. It's just… big."

"Yes, it is," Connor said, the grin spreading across his face like a rash. "It's huge. It feels like it's not going to fit." He wished he could see Hank's expression, but he could preconstruct it well enough. He was sure Hank was flushed, excited, and amused at the same time he was aroused, his lips parted slightly, prominent front teeth bearing down on his lower lip as Connor pressed in a little further.

Connor looked down, enjoying the visual of Hank's asshole stretched around his dick. Encouraged by Hank's deep moans, he pressed in, finally buried balls deep inside his partner. "There. I'm all the way in, Hank. How does it feel?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Hank replied. "Go on, Connor. Show me how good it feels when I fuck you."

"With pleasure," Connor said, and he pulled back before pushing inside again, reaching around to pump Hank's cock while he pounded his ass with the perfect replica of a perfect dick. Words were lost, the air filled with sharp cries and heavy grunts as Hank took every inch of him, his fingers digging into the mattress as his cock leaked in Connor's hand. Hank was so tight, squeezing every sensor in Connor's dick perfectly until his circuits were overwhelmingly lit up with pleasurable sensations.

"Hank!" Connor yelled. He slammed inside one last time and came deep inside Hank, filling Hank's depths with his semen as he pumped Hank hard and fast in his hand. With a shout so loud Connor was sure the neighbors a block away could hear, Hank came hard, coating Connor's hand and the sheets with his essence. Connor withdrew and Hank collapsed boneless onto the bed as if his spine had just been removed.

"Fuck," Hank gasped. "That was fuckin' incredible, Connor. Is that how it good it feels for you?"

"Every time." Connor lay down beside Hank, pulling him into his arms with a satisfied smile etched on his face. Hank looked well-fucked, positively glowing, though he also looked tired. Connor couldn't resist uttering the same words Hank had the first time he'd fucked him, wanting to squeeze one more joke out of the situation. "You did well to take such a huge cock."

"That's it, you're goin' back to your regular dick," Hank replied. "You're way too cocky with that thing on."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you liked it, I hope someone got a kick out of this.


End file.
